(1990s) The LOUD HOUSE :Silverbells (a lunacoln fic)
by Salvo1985
Summary: it's Christmas time and nothing is better than being with the one you love most especially when it's your brother who is also the father of your love child. a semi-sequel to the ongoing fanfic (1990's the loudhouse:summer days and a prequel to the next installment set in the year 1994 (title still being worked on) (set in the 90's universe based off the freshknight)


(this takes place in the same universe of the (1990s) The LOUD HOUSE :Summer days a semi-sequel to summer days and a prequel to the next 90's loudhouse fanfic)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dec 15th 1993

wedesday.

christmas time.

outside was cold and the snow fell silently. covering the landscape in a winter wonderland. every house was alight with Christmas lights. somewhere music played to get into the Christmas mood.

Lincoln sat on the couch. and just was gone finishing watching Christmas vacation on VHS. the family had long since went to bed all except one.

next to him curled in a blanket was luna. from june to december that was seven months already. seven months of luna having mood swings, swalloen ankles, and an appitite like no other, she was starting to show as well. her round belly carried its preicous cargo.

lincoln smiled and he looks at you, the reader.

"for the last few months have been hectic. more than usual in the loud house."

he ran a hand over his curtain style hair. he grinned and chuckled.

"luna became very needy of me. and ... a bit wild in bed..."

he blushed and looked at his sister, his girlfriend. her mouth open, her upper lip curled showing some teeth and gum. before she let out a snore. a sound that vibrated. she sounded like an orc asleep.

but lincoln looked upon her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. she farted. he laughed softly and shook his head. he looked at you, the reader.

"isn't she cute?"

he gestured with a thumb at her. luna groan and turned and breathed in deeply. her hair was no longer that side bangs, mohawk, it grew back to it's original look. she moaned then let out a deep wet fart,

she smiled, lincoln waved his hand but still had loving eyes. he chuckled. just then luna awoke with a start lincoln watched her, she turned on to her back and held the precious cargo.

"she kicked."

she smiled. lincoln looked at her belly, mesmerized by the very notion.

"may i?"

luna smiled and nodded. she peeled her long shirt and reveal her large pregnant belly. he placed his hand on her stomach. it felt warm. he waited. and waited. and waited.

"i don't-"

his eyes widen when it felt it kick. his eyes tore away and looked at luna who smiled brightly, under the glow of the Christmas lights on the tree. his eyes shimmered and in that moment. complete joy.

"luna..."

smiling she nodded.

"i know..."

Lincoln lean and kissed her lips, and she pressed forward.

"hey guys-"

Luna shoved lincoln back and he fell like a turtle on his back on the other side of the couch.

"oh, it's just you."

luna said as lori came in with hot coco.

"just came to give you guy some coco"

she handed one to luna who took it carefully before sipping. lincoln got his.

"so how are you doing?"

lori asked as she comb back her hair luna sip her coc and smiled at the warm feeling in her belly.

"i'm good."

she petted her preggy belly.

"just spending time with the father of my baby"

lori looked around then looked at her and her brows furrow.

"your lucky everyone's asleep...if they hear you say that..."

luna blushed. the only souls who knew was luan, lynn, lucy, lisa, lori and her friend ruth.

"sorry"

lori sighed and smiled and lean and kissed her cheek.

"it's okay. i know this is a scary and exciting time for you."

boy did she said a mouthful. luna was scared out of mind. but she was excited about it. and lincoln was becoming a big help. though sometimes she felt like she was forcing her little brother to grow up. but when she looked at him. his eyes shimmered with love and dedication. would sam do that for her? no. no she wouldn't. she was a cheating slut.

"have you thought about a baby name?"

luna perked up and looked at her.

"i thought about lyra...but i chose lamis"

lincoln nodded and sipped his coco.

"It means soft."

lori sighed and looked up at the stairs. she wore a long flannel shirt, and sweat pants.

she scratched her nose in thought then gazed at luna who was relaxed. lori was happy, truly for her little sister and little brother. it came to no surprise who dedciated lincoln was. as he should. he didn't run away like a dead beat wetback. lori frown at the thought of bobby.

"i'm heading up, you two don't stay up too long, okay?"

they voiced their okies, and she went up the stairs. lincoln looked at luna who was half way done with her coco. when she told him about the baby, he was in a panic. after all, getting your sister knocked up was pretty bad. but as he thought about it, when he was alone, the notion, the fact, the idea of it... after knowing what lisa did... the chance to have a healthy baby spiked.

and the idea of being a dad...

filled him with pride. and this...extreme happiness just filled him up. now when he looked at her, he looked at her not as a sister, but someone much more. every memory he thought of her and him being together as siblings, sharing so many things...and this...this was the next level. he put the cup on the table. and the urge to smother her with love came to him.

luna noticed as he crawled over him, he touched and messaged her belly. his eyes down cast and smiled widely he looked up and her and he carefully lean she sat up abit and met his lips with hers as they shared a soft quick kiss, lincoln ran his fingers through her brown hair and nuzzled her cheek. she giggled. god.

luna wasn't much to be girly-girly. but lincoln really did make her feel like a woman. in fact, she begin wearing light make up now, and even changed her attire, lately she wore long dresses. not fancy ones, but ones that were comfy.

leni started calling her 'classic luna' because it reminded leni of a simpler time when luna was into classical music, and wore dresses and ear rings ..the days before she went to a rolling stone's concert and first saw mc jaggar.

and honestly? she missed this...she loves rock n roll, but sometimes...she wanted to return to her roots. lincoln was now on his knees, pawing her belly. rubbing, petting. she laughed.

"dude, quit it, your being creepy"

lincoln sighed and kissed her belly.

"...hello in there...little lamis...this is your daddy"

he begin, luna blushed.

"your gonna the be the best daughter ever aren't you?"

he cooed and stroked her belly. luna teared up. a sudden surge of emotion came over her. seeing her brother being so...so happy. for a time, she was scared, but he picked her up and reassured her. she had her doubts but seeing him like this... her lips quivered.

"little man?"

lincoln looked from and blinked. she raised her arms to him.

"huggie."

lincoln nodded and came to her, she hugged him and rubbed his back, kissing the side of his head and rested her chin on the top of his head. she stroked his snow white hair.

"you too good to me bro."

she whispered. lincoln just relaxed and sighed.

"your my entire universe, luna. you are my moon."

luna choked up and sobbed and cup his face and moved it away so she could gaze at him. she begin pepper kissing his face all over his boyish face. lincoln smiled and laughed.

"luna!"

luna didn't stop she smothered his neck with kisses as well. pouring all her love onto him. til lincoln was weak and became but puddy in her hands. no words would ever express her love for him. so her hugs and her kisses did the job for her. once she was finished she cradled him in his arms. and lincoln felt that nostaglic feeling of when she used to carry him, and sing to him, he remember christmasses long ago of just him and her. it dawn on him just how close the two were even back then...

"...luna will you sing me that chistmas song?"

luna breathed in deep. and she pulled him close, and grab a blanket and covered him and herself as they settled comfortably on the couch.

"sure thing luv"

she said with a smile. lincoln rested between her and the couch cushion.

"Silver Bells, Silver Bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them ring

Soon it will be Christmas Day"

Lincoln smiled wide, then soften, he listen to her angelic voice. as memories came to him, days when he was younger. Christmas seasons. time when she held his hand while the rest of the family came to the store, walmart. where they got a tree. he remember thinking the walmart sign looked like a giant candy bar.

days where nights were silent as the snow fell, and he would be curled up in his pj's while luna read him a story before bed. or when she gave him a bath. winter times when he and his sisters were out playing in the snow, when lynn hit his ear with a snow ball, how it hurt. now lori got super pissed, and luna carried him inside. after her mother would give him something to calm the ear ache, luna would surprise him with a candy stash to make him feel better.

"City sidewalks

Busy sidewalks

Dressed in holiday style

In the air there's

A feeling of Christmas

Children laughing

People passing

Meeting smile after smile

And on every

Street corner you'll hear"

Lincoln could feel her hand stroke his hair up and down lazily. his eyes grew heavy. as he thought of one night when he wanted to stay up to catch Santa but to no avail, he awoke in luna's arms on this very couch. another time was when he and the family came to church to see luna sing at the church choir. he never felt so proud of her. she always looked out for him. she always showed him she cared.

and while there were times they fought, when he had the last coke can and his sisters chased him, she once knocked him over the chairs. he tumbled. and while he didn't break his legs or arms, one of the steps hit his gut knocking the wind out of him. she felt horrible after that. and there was two weeks of nothing but smothering him. til his mother had a long talk. since then she became more protective of him from than on.

"Silver Bells, Silver Bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing

Soon it will be Christmas Day

Strings of street lights

Even stoplights

Blink a bright red and green

As the shoppers rush home

With their treasures

Hear the snow crunch

See the kids bunch

This is Santa's big scene

And above all

This bustle you'll hear"

when he was 8 when it was 1989 christmas day he woke up to his mother waiting for to wake. he had no idea it was christmas day, but it was, and under the tree was the ecto one, and te wolfman monster, and the fright features egon, peter, winston, and ray.

all under the bright christmas tree. and while his sisters were tearing gifts of their own, his was speical. and he was overjoyed by the sight of it! he was so happy he jumped up and down. and he had the urge to hug someone. he turned and hugged lori. but she pushed him off quickly.

"ew, get offa me!"

he frown. but someone hugged him from behind, he turn and saw luna before in her christmas dress he smiled and hugged her tight before he bolted off to play with his new ghostbusters toys.

"Silver Bells, Silver Bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing

Soon it will be Christmas Day

Silver Bells, Silver Bells

It's Christmas time in the city

Ring-a-ling, hear them sing

Soon it will be Christmas Day"

lincoln gave one last big yawn and nuzzled luna's neck. his hand on her belly the smell of the pine tree, the smell of her, her sweet singing voice making him drift into a peaceful slumber.

"Soon it will be Christmas Day

Soon it will be Christmas Day

Soon it will be Christmas Day"

"...i love you, luna."

he whispered.

"i love you too, little man."

lincoln muttered and fell asleep. luna laid her head to rest and stared at the ceiling. her eyes closed slowly and the feeling of her love close to her, she smiled as she too recalled times with her beloved brother... and if she had to be honest with herself, she'd do it all over again.

because as fucked up as her situation she was in with her brother, she was happier than she could ever be... sam? she and luna could have had something similar. but it didn't matter. sam didn't matter. all that matters was her and Lincoln and their baby whose about to be born soon...and lamis loud will come into the world. and that was the best gift luna could ever have.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THE END.

(if you dont know who lamis is, check deviant art and look up TMNTFAN85 and search lamis loud)


End file.
